kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora goes back to Arizona Grounded
Veena: Dora today we're moving away from mesa because your dad got a job in toronto in the local walmart and we're going to buy new house and you are going to have new friends Kayla: But what about my older friends boots benny issa tica the big red chicken singor swiper the fox the grumpy old troll baby jaguar and diego Miguel: They're staying here because they are wild animals and they don't want talking animals in toronto as for diego he is staying here with his family for a while Veena: Vamonos let's go to canada Airports Women: Hello welcome to Arizona flight airport how may I help you Miguel: We want three tickets to toronto canada please we're leaving today Women: Ok Mr Marquez your plane is waiting for you outside first class flight to canada Veena: Thank you russia Women: Have a nice day and enjoy your flight to canada Kayla: I don't want to go to canada I don't want to go to canada I don't want to go to canada I don't want to go to canada Crying Veena: Finally we got rid of those stupid animals get Ya ya ya ya Miguel: Yong mei mei mei yeah no more spanish it yah Veena: Dora what's wrong aren't you cherring aren't you excited of Canada Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: YOU BASTARD I WANT TO GO BACK TO ARIZONA AND SEE MY FRIENDS!!! Miguel: Dora we are going to canada because of that reason we don't want you to be friend with those stupid animals they can get you sick Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: YOU SUCK THEY'RE MY FRIENDS Veena: We're don't care don't you talk to us like that we are almost there At new house Veena: Dora the explorer you're now city girl you don't need to explore anymore you will have new friends and you will go to a new extra expensive school Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: I WANT TO A DIE! I WANT TO A DIE! I WANT TO A DIE! I WANT TO A DIE! I WANT TO A DIE! I WANT TO A DIE! Crying Miguel: Dora you say that to us and stop acting like a spoiled brat you are not going back to arizona and that's final let's get inside our new house at inside the house Veena: Dora go to your new room now!!!!!!! Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: STUPID BUTT-KISSER I HATE YOU GROUNDED ME FOR STUPID REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE GROUNDED ME MOM AND DAD!!!!! IT'S OVER!!!!!!! I HATE YOU BITCH!!! BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Veena: That's not nice Dora how dare you talking back at me and you call me suck! you are lair for life!!!! you are bad girl! Miguel: For god's sake Dora take to grow the hell up doesn't she honey Veena: Yes Miguel she was always being very rude to us she's not going back to arizona I can't stand when she don't need her anymore Category:Goanimate Category:Go!Fags Category:Grounded